As is generally well known, finding room to store all of one's belongings, especially between seasons, can be difficult. Items that are commonly stored in boxes under the bed or in a closet can be an eyesore and ruin the entire ambiance of a room. Stacking multiple boxes on shelves leaves the items open to damage from moisture and insects. Use of heavy shelving can be hazardous to children who may climb these shelves or reach for a box and pull the entire unit on themselves. There may also be objects stored in these boxes that parents do not want children to access. Also, depending on the height of the shelf, a person may have to use a ladder in order to reach the boxes. Some individuals may not feel comfortable climbing the ladder. Ascending and descending the ladder may be particularly unsafe for elderly individuals.
Prior to the conception and design of the present invention, efforts have been made to alleviate difficulties of storing objects by utilizing available space at the ceiling of a car garage area or any other portion of a dwelling. U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,865 issued to Merrell, II, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,878 issued to Nott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,410 issued to Noellert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,280 issued to Feddeler and U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,261 issued to Mercer disclose various types of the overhead storage systems that are either attached to the ceiling surface or are integrated into the suspended ceiling.
However, while these prior art systems fulfill their respective requirements, there is a need for further improvements in overhead storage systems.